The present invention relates to topical preparations for alleviation of minor human skin irritations.
For many years, research has been conducted into causes of, and remedies for, minor skin rashes on humans. Such rashes can be caused by allergies, exposure of the skin to periods of cold weather, or exposure to hot, humid conditions, such as washing dishes or the like. These rashes can also be caused by excessive dryness of the skin without adequate moisturizing of the skin.
While the causes may vary, the symptoms usually involve minor skin irritating skin eruptions, chaffing and chapping accompanied by pain and discomfort. Over the years, numerous attempts have been made to develop topical creams and ointments that relieve or sooth the pain and/or itchiness which so often accompany such skin irritations. Suggested prior art solutions include those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,670; 4,375,465; 4,478,853; and 4,370,319.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a topical skin preparation which will alleviate the symptoms of minor skin eruptions, redness, dryness, rashes, and chapping in human beings.